


I will orbit you, I will stay by your side, I will become your light (all for you)

by isthatapigeon132



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Self-Harm, again i still cant do sad endings, haseul and yeojin siblings, jinsouls a bitch in this sorry, vivi works at a diner with haseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatapigeon132/pseuds/isthatapigeon132
Summary: just a highschool auread the tags before reading this
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from moon by jin (bts). ill put a tw in the beginning notes if needed

Haseul drops Yeojin off at Jinsoul’s house, no it was a mansion, with all of her friends in the back seat. They were going to get snacks for their sleepover, but Yeojin asked Haseul to drop her off at Jinsoul’s house. So here they are doing that. “Drive Haseul!” She hears someone shout. She doesn’t care enough to figure out who it was. She presses the gas, to leave obviously, but the car stalls. “Shit!” She yells while repeatedly slamming her fist on the dashboard. It doesn’t start. Jinsoul lives in the middle of nowhere apparently. She looks down the long driveway, and debates her choices. She could wait in the car and call a pickup truck, or she could ask Jinsoul if she could wait inside her house. Considering it was freezing outside, the latter seemed like a better option, but her friend group didn’t have a great history with Jinsoul’s. She sighs and looks back at her friends who somehow managed to fit in the backseat and says “The car won’t start. We should ask Jinsoul if we can stay in her house while we call a pickup truck.” Her friends shout in protest but she won’t take no for an answer. She drags them out into the cold and they start walking up the driveway.

Hyejoo slides her feet, knowing it will annoy Haseul. She grabs Hyejoo’s shoulders and shoves her. “Hey what was that for?” Hyejoo shouts. But Haseul can’t find it in her to give a response. She just keeps walking. It’s so cold, she can see her own breath. She starts walking faster. About a minute later she reaches the house. Wow that took longer than expected. What she doesn’t expect to see, is cars parked at the front of the driveway near the house. And the lawn filled with people. Oh. Yeojin wanted to go to a party. She goes up to the door, hand lifted to knock, but someone comes shooting out of it and falls face first on the lawn. “Oh my God, are you okay?” She yells running to their side. There is a groan in response and she flips them over. Son Chaeyoung. Followed quickly by- “Chaeyoung! I told you not to drink that much.” Mina. She honestly doesn’t think she’s ever heard the older talk before. She watches Mina pick up Chaeyoung and walk away with no trouble. She must be strong, she thinks to herself. 

She walks in through the open door, her friends following behind her. They wordlessly enter the house, and immediately look for the owner. They use Haseuls phone to track Yeojin, and find her in a locked room. Jiwoo bangs on the door and shouts “YEOJIN OPEN THE DOOR. WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE.” Since Jiwoo was the one that shouted they could obviously hear it. They hear the clatter of a- of something Haseul isn’t sure what it is. The door opens to Jinsoul standing with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame. “Can I help you?” Jinsoul asks while lifting one of her eyebrows in question. “We need to stay somewhere while we wait for a pickup truck to come ta-” Haseul gets cut off by one of Jinsoul’s friends shouting “They should play with us!” Some of her friends agree and some shout “NO” but one of the overly touchy ones grabs them and drags them in, shoving Jinsoul out of the way in the process. She looks around and sees people she recognizes from her classes. Chaewon, Sooyoung, Heejin, Vivi, Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jennie, Lisa, Rosie, Jisoo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Dahyun, Tzuyu, Irene, Seulgi, Lia, Chaeryeong, Yeji, Yuna, and Ryunjin. Haseul looks to the center of the circle they’re sitting in and sees a bottle. Uh oh.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again i wrote too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting a little spicy this chapter :)

Somehow Haseul and her friends got dragged into playing spin the bottle with Jinsoul’s friends. The first person who spins is Taehyung who lands on Sooyoung. Sooyoung looks thoroughly grossed out when he kisses her. He doesn’t look too interested in her either though. Haseul can’t figure out why Sooyoung looks grossed out though. Taehyung is every girl in their school’s dream. Not Haseul’s though. Haseul’s is sitting across from her, orange hair almost glowing from the low light in the room. A couple more people kiss, Jimin and Sana, Lia and Jin, and Irene and Namjoon. Haseul wouldn't even consider any of those kisses though, more like quick pecks. The next person that spins is Heejin. They watch the bottle go in circles for like a minute. Damn she must be really strong or something, Haseul thinks. It finally starts to slow down and comes to a stop at ………….

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin’s POV  
holy shit. Holy shit. Holy Shit. HOLY SHIT. I can’t kiss Heejin. If I do, she’ll find out I like her. Heejin looks at me, at Jinsoul, back at me, and at Jinsoul again. “It doesn’t count right?” “Heejin, what are you talking about?” Jinsoul sounds confused. “I don’t have to kiss her right?” Jungkook looks between me and Heejin and then turns to Jinsoul. “Rules are rules Jinsoul. Tell her.” Jungkook and Heejin start to argue, but Jinsoul yells, “SHUT UP AND PLAY THE GAME.” Everyone looks shocked, like they’ve never heard her yell before. I scoff, and Jinsoul looks at me, so I shut my mouth. What? She’s scary. “Heejin, you spun the bottle, it landed on Hyunjin. So you have to kiss her. Rules are rules.” Heejin scoffs, and rolls her eyes. She stands up and motions for me to do the same. I stand up, but don’t get to fully stable myself, because Heejin pushes me up against a wall. I thank God for the low light because if it was a little brighter, you’d be able to see me blushing. Heejin puts one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my shoulder. She lunges forward, and our teeth smash together, which would hurt, if I wasn’t so focused on the fact that I was kissing Heejin. She squeezed the back of my neck and I bit down to stop myself from moaning. But since I’m kissing Heejin, I bit on her lip. To my surprise, (not complaining though) Heejin moaned. 

Heejin’s POV  
I moaned. That’s it. My life is over. Popularity? Gone. Friends? Bye-bye. Honestly I’m surprised Jinsoul didn’t try to stop me and Hyunjin from kissing when I landed on her. Cause as far as I know, everyone in this room is homophobic. We live in a small town and they listen to what their parents tell them. It’s not their fault, they don’t know any better. Back to our current situation, I moaned. I’m so fucked. I heard a couple of gasps so I pulled back. I look at where the noise came from and see Jinsoul and Sooyoung looking at me like I just ate mac and cheese off of a dirty carpet. I panic and run out of the room, leaving my bag, which has my phone and wallet in it.


	3. chapter 3

Hyunjin’s POV   
I watch Heejin run out after seeing everyone’s faces. I notice she left her bag, so I grab it and run after her, ignoring all of her friends yelling at me. I sprint down the hallway and hope I can find her. Jinsoul’s house is huge, I’ll be lucky if I can find my way out. I keep walking down the dimly lit hallway and I see a door, at the end of the hallway. (There are other doors but they were locked. I checked them.) I walk up to the door and look to the left, seeing that the hallway continues. Jesus, Jinsoul is loaded. I grab the door handle and turn it. It’s unlocked. I open the door and- there’s nothing here. It’s an empty guest room. All that for nothing. I’m about to leave when I hear something. It sounds a little like sniffling. 

I enter the room and look around. There’s another door on the back wall. It must be a bathroom or something. I walk up to it and knock. “Who is it?” It’s Heejin. Her voice sounds raspy, like she’s been crying for awhile. “It’s Hyunjin. Can I come in?” I tried using my softest voice so she didn’t get scared. “No.” I sighed. “I’m coming in Heejin.” I opened the door, and saw that Heejin was sitting on the toilet with the lid down. “Here.” I said handing the bag to her. “Thanks.” She said, voice slightly muffled since she was sitting with her hands covering her face. “Are you okay?” I asked. She didn’t respond. I slide down the wall, into a sitting position. We sat like that in silence for at least ten minutes. Then she spoke up. “Why are you here?” I laughed and said, “Because you left your bag.” “That’s not what I meant.” I gave her a questioning look and she got frustrated at that. “Whatever.” She got up and started to walk out, but stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her a little too hard.

She tripped and landed on top of me. I moved her hair behind her ear without thinking. She immediately started blushing. She got up and helped me get up. “Fuck you Kim Hyunjin.” I didn’t get a chance to say anything though because she pressed her lips against mine. For the second time that night, I was speechless. I put my hand on her waist and on the side of her neck. I kissed her back, and she did the same. She was sucking on my bottom lip, and I was making a very embarrassing noise. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Access granted (In a british accent). I opened my mouth and tilted my head so she could explore my mouth with her tongue. She backed away to take a breath. Grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, she dragged me into the guest room that was right outside the bathroom.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a slow burn but oh well i guess. i'll make it a slow burn for other pairs.

Heejin’s POV  
I pushed her onto the bed and removed her coat. I climbed on top of her and connected our lips again. My tongue was basically down her throat at this point. She wrapped both of her hands in my hair, which felt so good, that I had to stop myself from making noise. She tasted like blueberries. It’s kinda weird, but it tastes really good. I also noticed she didn’t taste like any alcohol, which means she is probably very sober. I am too. I guess people just assume I drank, but I actually don’t like drinking. What’s there to like when you get up with a pounding headache in the morning. I don’t think it’s worth it. I pulled off my own shirt, before pulling off hers. She was wearing a tank top under her shirt, so I left the tank top on. I looked at her and asked, “Are you sure you want this?” She eagerly responds. “Yes.” 

I slid my hands onto her shoulders and I could feel her muscles flexing. God, I’m so lucky. She’s now clad in a plain black bra and the pants she’s wearing. Well, technically we both are. In between kisses I say, “You’re so pretty.” She hums, letting me know she heard. 

Hyunjin’s POV  
A week ago, if you told me I’d be making out with Jeon Heejin in a guest bedroom in Jung Jinsoul’s house, I’d laugh at you. Hell, I’d laugh at you if you told me that yesterday or even an hour ago. But now guess what I’m doing. If you guessed making out with Jeon Heejin in a guest bedroom in Jung Jinsoul’s house, you’d be right. I probably shouldn’t be doing this, but the rational part of my brain left the group chat when her lips touched mine. She is kissing me hungrily. She also told me I was pretty. I think I might die. Everywhere she’s touching feels like it’s on fire. She moves away from my lips and I whine when the warm feeling goes away. But I immediately shut up when her lips touched my neck. She sucked on my neck and moved to my jaw. That’s going to leave marks. Then she started moving lower. She removed my tank top, then pulled at the waistline of my pants. I knew what was about to go down, and was okay with it. But the moment was ruined when I shivered. That’s when I realized that I was cold, the room was freezing. Heejin looked up at me with darkened eyes, and asked if I was okay. “Yeah. I’m just a little cold. It’s freezing in here.” She looked a little sad, (she probably was because we wouldn’t get to finish what we started), but she nodded and said, “Here. I practically live here. There’s a jacket in the room at the end of the hallway.” She handed me a key. I thanked her and said, “I’ll be right back.” I didn’t wait for her response. 

I walked down the hallway, and found the room she was talking about. Putting the key in the door, I twisted the nob and opened it. The room had lights in the corners, and a nightlight that looked like a cup of boba. It was a really cute room. There were posters of bands that I didn’t recognise, some signed, and a flag. I could only see the corner of it, since it was covered by a blanket. I was curious, so I pulled back the blanket. I’ll admit, I was a little shocked when I saw what the flag was, but not so much after what me and Heejin just did. It was a pride flag. She clearly hid it for a reason though, so I covered it back up with the blanket. There was a small TV in the corner that had a gaming system set up to it. I didn’t know Heejin liked to game. Well, I don’t really know anything about her though so it would make sense I didn’t know that. I saw a closet and figured the jacket would be in there. There was everything but a jacket. I closed the closet ready to give up and go back, cold, when I saw a jacket on a chair in the corner of the room. I grabbed it, put it on (it was a plain hoodie that was bright pink), and left the room. I made sure to lock the door on my way out and I walked back to the room we were in.

When I entered I was sure Heejin wasn’t going to be there, (I figured she’d just leave) but she actually was. She was in the exact same position she was in when I left. I sat on the bed. “Are you warm enough now?” She asked. She didn’t sound annoyed or anything. It sounded like a genuine question which kinda threw me off. I thought she was going to be annoyed that I was gone. “Yeah. I think we should talk though.” She nodded, agreeing with me. I was going to start the conversation, but she spoke up first. “I really like you Hyunjin. Like really. I’d like to do this,” she motioned between us, “but not as friends or friends with benefits.” “Are you implying that you’d like to be my girlfriend?” I asked. “Yes. I am.” She replied. She was looking down, hair covering her face, fiddling with her hands. She was nervous. I cupped her face with my hand and leaned in, closing my eyes. It took her no time to accept the kiss. I leaned back, and said, “Will you be my girlfriend then, Jeon Heejin?” She laughed, took my hands and said, “I’d love to.” We sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heejin has no bad intentions. i promise


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little longer chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haseul is back!!!

Hyunjin’s POV  
It’s been three weeks since that night at Jinsoul’s house. We haven’t told anyone we are dating, I don’t think Heejin wants to tell anyone. Which I can understand. People would be upset if they found out two girls were dating. I’m not sure why though, they’re not religious. I think they just like hating people. I’m at home with my sisters, playing video games, when the doorbell rings. Yerim and Hyejoo are very competitive gamers. They play with two other people, one under the gamertag of “captaincrunch” and the other, “lilyeo-yeo.onsoundcloud” So I’m not entirely sure who they’re playing with. I don’t think they know either. They’re always shouting when they play, so if I ever decide to play with them, I need to be prepared to get yelled at for no reason. I think we are playing minecraft, but I’m not sure. Hyejoo, being the youngest, has to get the door. Me and Yerim are too lazy to get it, so it’s only fair we make our younger sister go. She runs, so she doesn’t miss anything. I don’t hear anything for a couple of minutes so I ask Yerim if we should check on Hyejoo. “I think she’s fine, probably just scaring away whoever’s at the door.” I make a noise of agreement, but I’m still skeptical, so I get up to check on her. As soon as I get up, the door bursts open. It’s Hyejoo, followed closely by…. Jinsoul?

“What are you doing in my house?” I ask. She looks worried. That’s a new one for her. “Have you seen Sooyoung or Heejin?” “Why the hell would they talk to me? They hate me.” Heejin doesn’t, but they don’t need to know that. “I don’t know. I thought maybe-” Another voice cuts in. “Well think again. Now get out.” It’s Hyejoo, which is kinda ironic considering she’s the one who let Jinsoul in. “Alright. If you see them let me know.” I give her a thumbs up and Hyejoo walks her out. Later, I get a text from Jinsoul that says, “I found them. Just thought I’d let you know.” I don’t know how she got my number, but whatever. 

Our mom comes home and makes us dinner. We have this no phones at dinner rule, but Heejin just texted me and asked if I wanted to go on a date friday. So obviously I have to text back. I text her, “Yes. Let me know where and when at school- Love, Aeong.” (She already found out about me being able to meow and bark realistically when I accidentally did it in front of her. She laughed and said she thought it was cute.) Then I turned off my phone. I left it on the table while I was washing the dishes. Big mistake. My mom already went back to work for the night shift and she let us invite our friends over. So sitting at the dinner table where my phone was, is Jungeun, Haseul, Haseul’s little sister that she dragged along, (I don’t know her name. It’s like Yeonjin or Yoojin?) Jiwoo, and my sisters. Five out of six of those people like creating conflict and teasing me. (Not Haseul. She’s too nice.) They see the text from Heejin that says, “Of course babe. Love you <3.” and start screeching. But my contact for Heejin is “My Love<3” (I didn’t set that. Heejin did.) So they think it’s a boyfriend. I run over and ask what’s wrong. Jiwoo says, “WHEN DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND?” Jesus, that girl is loud. I throw her a questioning look and she points at my phone. I’m sure my eyes widen like saucers and my face heats up, so they think I really do have some secret boyfriend I didn’t tell them about. I go to grab my phone, but Jungeun is faster. They all start shouting questions, but the only one I can make out is, “Have you guys fucked?” That one was from Haseul’s little sister. Everyone heard that question and started asking it repeatedly. I know I look like a tomato. They also take that one as a yes. They start screaming and I have to say, “NO WE HAVE NOT. ALMOST THOUGH.” I hear a couple of gasps and a cheer. They stop screaming only to start again a second later because, “SHE ADMITTED SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!” They realize that they don’t know his name, so they ask. “What’s his name~” Obviously, I can’t tell them that, so I ignore them. Jungeun, being the tallest one there, grabs me and pins me down on the floor. “ANSWER THE QUESTION HYUNJIN.” I never noticed, but Jungeun is really pretty. Like holy shit. She doesn’t even compare to Heejin, if you’re worried about that. “I can’t.” “WHY!?” “I just can’t.” “You can and you will. Or we’ll text him and say that you want to break up.” That’s when I remember my sisters know my password. Oh no. Jungeun still has me pinned down, so I can’t grab my phone. Jungeun takes it out of her pocket and hands it to Yerim, who hands it to Hyejoo. Hyejoo smirks at me and unlocks my phone. I try to kick Jungeun off, but Jiwoo is helping her now. If Hyejoo was to go to the photos app, she’d see a bunch of photos of me and Heejin together. Some of them are of us just hanging out, and some we are kissing in. Most of them were taken by Heejin. Hyejoo, being Hyejoo, announces everything she’s doing on my phone, so when she announces she’s opening photos app, I have a heart attack. Hyejoo clearly saw the photos, because she dropped my phone. Yeonjin/Yoojin(?) picked it up, but never got to see it because Yerim picked it up and screamed. She also dropped my phone. It’s going to be broken by the time I get it back. She gasped really loudly and showed it to Haseul. Then Jiwoo grabbed it. She showed it to Jungeun and now, most of them had seen the photos. 

Jungeun got off of me and handed me back my phone. I winced when I saw what they saw. They saw a video, not a photo. It was one of my favorite videos. It starts off with just Heejin in the camera's view, then she takes my hand and pulls me into view. She grabs the drawstrings of the pink sweater that I stole from her (same one from her room at Jinsoul’s house), and pulls me in for a kiss. When we pull away, we both have huge smiles on our faces. Then the video ends. I look up and they’re all staring at me. “Surprise?” They’re all still looking at me. The first person to speak up is Haseul. “When did that happen?” Her voice is soft, almost like she doesn’t want to scare me. “Three weeks ago, at Jinsouls.” I respond truthfully because they’re my friends and I trust them. Jiwoo is next. “Were you ever going to tell us?” I shake my head. “Heejin wanted to keep it secret. For now at least.” She nods, but I can tell she’s hurt I didn’t tell her. Then Hyejoo says something. I’m not sure what she said because I couldn’t hear her so I asked her what she said. “I said, you like girls?” I sigh, knowing I can’t get out of this one. So I nod. “Does Heejin?” “We wouldn’t be dating if she didn’t like girls.” I said to that question. “Wait, when you said you almost fucked your,” Yerim does the quote on quote sign with her hands “boyfriend,” She ends the quotes there. “You meant with Heejin?” I sigh and nod my head. That one gets me a few “We’ll talk about this later” looks, “And earlier when you said that you couldn’t possibly know where Heejin was because she hates you?” “That was a lie.” Hyejoo finishes for Yerim. “Okay that’s that, I’m going to go now.” I tried leaving but I got stopped by Jiwoo. “No, Hyunjin. We are talking. Now, please explain what you meant when you said you almost fucked Heejin.” I chuckle awkwardly and scratch my head. “Weweremakingooutandshetookoffmyshirtandherownthenshewasabouttotakeoffmypantsbutigotcoldandshegavemeasweater.” “Huh?” I clear my throat. “We were making out and she took off my shirt and her own, then she was about to take off my pants, but I got cold and she gave me a sweater.” “THAT’S WHERE YOU WENT AT JINSOUL’S?!!” I nodded. They looked at me and said that they were going to leave so I could talk to Hyejoo. I didn’t even realize that she left the room. Haseul was dragging an upset Yeonjin/Yoojin(?) out. (She was upset because Haseul covered her ears for the whole conversation. Also I’m pretty sure she didn’t see the photos either because she was confused. So I take back what I said. She definitely didn’t see it.) Jiwoo and Jungeun walked out and offered to take Yerim to get ice cream. So now it was just me and Hyejoo in the house. 

I took a deep breath and knocked on Hyejoo’s door. She didn’t respond so I opened the door.


End file.
